1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control transmitter to be used for remotely controlled television, video recorder, air conditioner and other various electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television, video recorder, air conditioner and other electronic devices are recently compacted and light-weighted. In remote control transmitter remotely controlling these devices, a thinned and light-weighted card type is as well widely used. Many of this type of remote control transmitter use a button type battery in a disc shape, attaining a thinned and lighter weighted transmitter.
A conventional remote control transmitter of this type is described hereinafter using drawings FIG. 4 and FIG. 5.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional remote control transmitter and FIG. 5 is an exploded perspective view of the remote control transmitter. The drawings show that opening 1A is formed at a right side of under-housing 1 made of an insulating resin, and wiring board 3 having a plurality of conductive patterns on both sides of the board is installed (not illustrated) inside upper-housing 2 of a similar insulating resin.
On both sides of wiring board 3, electronic components including a light emitting diode and a microprocessor are mounted (not illustrated) forming control circuit 4 and transmitting a remote control signal such as of infrared light. On a side of wiring board 3, operating body 5 of an elastic rubber is placed, and a plurality of operating portions 5A of operating body 5 are projected movably in up and down directions through upper-housing 2.
Holder 6 made of an insulating resin holds button type battery 7 in a disc shape inside. Holder 6 is fit into under-housing 1 through opening 1A, enabled to be set in and taken out of the housing. Electrode 8 made of a conductive metal and connected to control circuit 4 is elastically contacted a side of battery 7 at an end portion of the electrode.
Sheet 9 made of an insulating film is put between battery 7 and electrode 8, electrically insulating battery 7 and electrode 8.
When the remote control transmitter is assembled, sheet 9 is inserted into under-housing 1 through opening 1A with holder 6 holding battery 7 as illustrated in FIG. 5, after wiring board 3 and operating body 5 have been installed inside under-housing 1 and upper-housing 2.
Sheet 9 insulates electrical contact between battery 7 and electrode 8. Namely, sheet 9 is used as an electric-discharge-insulating sheet, allowing the transmitter to be stored and transported without battery 7 is discharged and exhausted. When the remote control transmitter is initially used, sheet 9 is pulled out with its right end in FIG. 4, then battery 7 is elastically contacted by electrode 8 supplying an electric power to control circuit 4 and enabling the transmitter to be used.
In above constitution, when the remote control transmitter is directed to an electronic device then a designated operating portion 5A is depressed, a corresponding remote control signal of infrared-light is transmitted from control circuit 4 to the electronic device. If operating portion 5A related to power supply or volume control is depressed for example, power on-off or volume control of the electronic device is remotely controlled. The conventional remote control transmitter is constituted in this manner.
As prior art technical information related to the present invention, Japanese Patent Application No. H10-284030 can be referred to.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional remote control transmitter, because sheet 9 preventing the battery from electrical discharge is put between battery 7 and electrode 8 and held only with a resilient power of electrode 8, the sheet easily comes off during storage and transportation, causing a problem of battery exhaustion.